The return of the demon king
by skyressuchiha1
Summary: It was nice day at Skyress home "Shadow stop trying to kill silver" Sonic shouted "No, he drinks the last of my beers" Shadow "I said I'm sorry" Silver "I don't care I'm still gonna kill you" Shadow "Will you two you stop before you destroy my house" Skyress "Why should I stop" Shadow "If you don't stop I'll kill the broth of you" Skyress They then stop fighting.
1. Chapter 1 The prophecy

_**The return of**_ _ **The Originators.**_

 _ **The prophecy**_

 _ **It was a nice night for a wake in the park.**_

" _ **It looks like we have found the chaos emeralds." Manic said**_

" _ **Let's take them to the other "Jonic said**_

" _ **Yeah" manic said**_

 _ **They took the emeralds back to the others.**_

" _ **Shadow stop trying to kill silver" Sonic shouted**_

" _ **No, he drinks the last of my beers" Shadow**_

" _ **I said I'm sorry" Silver**_

" _ **I don't care I'm still gonna kill you" Shadow**_

" _ **Will you two you stop before you destroy my house" Skylress**_

" _ **Why should I stop" Shadow**_

" _ **If you don't stop I'll kill the broth of you" Skylress**_

 _ **They then stop fighting and went to watch television in their own rooms.**_

" _ **So, what are you goanna to do today" Sonic**_

" _ **I'm just going to see how thing are doing at the lab and then I'm going for a walk." Skylress**_

" _ **Ok, well see you later" Sonic**_

" _ **See you later and make sure they don't destroy the house" Skylress**_

" _ **Ok" Sonic**_

" _ **Hey sonic what's up" Leon**_

" _ **Hey Leon nothing much" Sonic**_

" _ **I've a great idea "Leon**_

" _ **What is it" Sonic**_

" _ **We should set Skylress on a date" Leon**_

" _ **Shadow you just don't him in the house so you can kill silver" Sonic**_

" _ **No, you I died "Shadow said**_

" _ **Then what" Leon**_

" _ **A party" Shadow said**_

" _ **Yeah" Silver said**_

" _ **That sound at" Sonia said**_

" _ **What doses" Bullet said**_

" _ **A party" Sonic said**_

" _ **Knock" "Knock"**_

" _ **Who could that be" Leon said He opens the door.**_

" _ **Hi Leon your sister called me to come here "Skyler said**_

" _ **Well, now that you're here how would you like to go on a date with my friend Skylress" Leon said**_

" _ **What he like" skyler said**_

" _ **He's nice and very helpful" Leon said**_

" _ **Ok, so what time should I come by then?" Skyler said**_

" _ **How about 6:00pm"Leon said**_

" _ **Um…that not goanna work" Skyler said**_

" _ **Then how about 8pm?" Leon asked**_

" _ **That sounds good" Skyler said**_

" _ **Ok then bye" Leon said**_

" _ **Bye" Skyler said**_

 _ **At Skylress job….**_

" _ **Hey boss, any new missions" Skylress said**_

" _ **There one for protecting a princess" Jake said**_

" _ **Any other ones" Skylress said**_

" _ **Ok, I know you don't like it but that the only missions" Jake said**_

" _ **Fine, I'll take the missions" Skylress said**_

" _ **By the way the new recounts are here" Jake said**_

 _ **10 mints after he left for home….**_

" _ **HELPME…." Skyler screamed**_

" _ **Nobody helps you now" Scourge said**_

" _ **Leave her alone" Skyress shouted**_

" _ **Well, hi little boy-red" Scourge said.**_

" _ **Don't call me that, now leave her alone or get ready to die." Skyriss said.**_

" _ **Bring it on" Scourge shouted.**_

 _ **Two hours later…**_

" _ **I told you to leaver and you choose death over living." Skyriss said.**_

" _ **What are you going to do" Scourge said.**_

" _ **I'm going to finish this once and for all Scourge" Pointing a gun to his head getting ready to fire "Goodbye Scourge the hedgehog."**_

" _ **Noooooo" Scourge screamed.**_

 _ **Then Scourge stopped screaming and just lay dead without a head.**_

" _ **Um….Hey miss are you ok?" Skyriss said.**_

" _ **I'm fine, what's your name?" Skyler asked.**_

" _ **I'm Skyriss the sky dragon god hedgehog and you are" Skyriss said  
**_

" _ **I'm Skyler the elemental hedgehog" Skyler said  
**_

" _ **Nice to meet you" Skyress said  
**_

" _ **Same here and thanks." Skyler said  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 The party

**_Chapter2: The party_**

 ** _Back at the machinery…_**

" ** _Leon, have you got the drinks" Sonic said._**

" ** _Yeah, hey shadow gets the shanks." Leon said_**

" ** _Fine" Shadow said._**

" ** _Hey Sonic catch" throwing him the microphone._**

" ** _What"_**

" ** _You're going to sing"_**

" ** _Fine, what the song"_**

" ** _Counting stars"_**

" ** _[Chorus:]_** _ **  
**_ ** _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_** _ **  
**_ ** _Dreaming about the things that we could be_** _ **  
**_ ** _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_** _ **  
**_ ** _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_** _ **  
**_ ** _Yeah, we'll be counting stars_**

 ** _[Verse 1:]_** _ **  
**_ ** _I see this life like a swinging vine,_** _ **  
**_ ** _Swing my heart across the line_** _ **  
**_ ** _In my face is flashing signs,_** _ **  
**_ ** _Seek it out and ye shall find._**

Old but I'm not that old  
Young but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I I feel something so right by doing the wrong thing  
And I I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing

I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't ?  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive."

 _ ****_ ** _An hour later…_**

" ** _Ok, Sonic pick the next to sing and chosen song for them" Leon said._**

" ** _Alright, I choose shadow and he has to sing hall of fame" Sonic said._**

" ** _Hall of fame"_**

" ** _Yeah, you can be the greatest_** _ **  
**_ ** _You can be the best_** _ **  
**_ ** _You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_**

You can beat the world  
You can beat the war  
You can talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock (yeah)  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile

You can be the hero  
You can get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

Yeah, do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?

Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day...

When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)  
And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion  
On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers…."

 ** _An hour later…_**

" ** _Ok, Shadow choose who's next" Leon said_**

" ** _Um….. I choose you Leon and you have to sing impossible" Shadow said._**

 ** _"Impossible"_**

" ** _I remember years ago someone told me I should take_** _ **  
**_ ** _Caution when it comes to love I did_**

 _ ****_ ** _And you were strong and I was not_** _ **  
**_ ** _My illusion, my mistake_** _ **  
**_ ** _I was careless, I forgot_** _ **  
**_ ** _I did_**

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know...

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know..."

 ** _An hour later…_**

" ** _I choose Skyriss …"Leon said_**

" ** _What going on here" Skyriss said._**

" ** _It's a party" Bullet said_**

" ** _Are you drunk, Bullet?" Skyriss asked_**

" ** _Yes" She said as she falls on the floor._**

" ** _You're goanna kill us for not asking you?" Sonic asked_**

" ** _No but lie to me again I will" He said_**

" ** _Then what?" They all said_**

" ** _I was chosen to sing right" Skyriss said_**

" ** _Yeah" Leon said_**

" ** _Demons"_**

" ** _When the days are cold_** _ **  
**_ ** _And the cards all fold_** _ **  
**_ ** _And the saints we see_** _ **  
**_ ** _Are all made of gold_**

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide"

" ** _That was amazing Skyriss" Skylre said_**

" ** _Good because it's your turn"_**

" ** _Bring me to life"_**

" ** _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_** _ **  
**_ ** _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_** _ **  
**_ ** _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_** _ **  
**_ ** _Until you find it there and lead it back home_**

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life"

" ** _Not bad Skylre" Skyriss said_**

" ** _Thanks" Skylre said_**

" ** _Who's next" Skyriss said_**

" ** _Me" Silver said_**

" ** _Centuries"_**

" ** _Du du du-du, du du du-du_** _ **  
**_ ** _Du du du-du, du du du-du_** _ **  
**_ ** _Du du..._**

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong  
The story's all off  
Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you felt  
I never meant for you to fix yourself

Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du...

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you  
'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du...

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth

Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du...

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries"

 ** _The next morning…_**

" ** _Hey Skyriss, wake up" Leon said_**

" ** _What is it Leon" Skyriss said_**

" ** _We got to clean up" Leon said_**

" ** _Why?" Skyriss said_**

" ** _Because your sisters are coming over today" Leon said_**

" ** _Oh crap…That's today" Skyriss said_**

" ** _Yeah" Leon said_**

" ** _I completely forgot about that" Skyriss said_**

" ** _They are going to kill you" Leon said_**

" ** _Tell everyone to get up now" Skyriss said_**

" ** _You're going to meet them?" Leon asked_**


	3. Chapter 3 The family problems

**_Chapter 3 the family problems_**

 ** _At the airport…_**

" ** _Sorry I'm late" Skyriss said_**

" ** _WHERE WERE YOU?" Cristal shouted_**

" ** _I was getting your rooms ready" Skyriss said_**

" ** _Cristal stop shouting you'll wake the little ones" Becky said_**

" ** _Fine" Cristal said_**

" ** _So are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help you sisters out?" Kelly asked_**

" ** _Ok, so how are my favourite's sisters doing" Skyriss said_**

" ** _We're doing fine and what about you" Cristal said_**

" ** _I'm doing well" Skyriss said_**

" ** _So are you in still in the brotherhood?" Kelly asked_**

" ** _Yeah why" Skyriss said_**

" ** _Because it dangerous that's why" Kelly said_**

" ** _It's not that dangerous Kelly" Skyriss said_**

" ** _Kelly right bro" Becky said_**

" ** _Let's just hurry up" Skyriss said_**

 ** _Back at the mansion…_**

" ** _Alright, everything all tried now we wait" Leon said_**

" ** _So who are we waiting for?" Sonic asked_**

" ** _Skyriss" Leon said_**

" ** _Ok" Bullet said_**

 ** _20 minutes later…_**

" ** _Knock" "Knock"_**

" ** _Coming" Maria said waking to the door "Who is it?"_**

" ** _Skyriss" Skyriss said_**

 ** _Maria opened the door to him._**

" ** _Hi Skyriss" Maria said "Who are thy"_**

" ** _Hi Maria and these are my sisters" Skyriss said_**

" ** _Hi I'm Kelly the fire dragon god hedgehog" Kelly said_**

" ** _Hi I'm Becky the earth dragon god hedgehog" Becky said_**

" ** _Hi I'm Cristal the water/ice dragon god hedgehog" Cristal said_**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

 ** _THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION_**

 ** _SO PLACES REVIEW._**


End file.
